Maybe Light Should Be Bored More Often
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Light is bored because the kira case is dragging on. L finds out and decides to "exparement" with Light.   This takes place when Light has no memory of being kira. LxLight Yaoi


Author's Notes: I got bored, and I've been getting a lot of reviews on my "L Can't Help Himself." So I decided it's bout time I wrote a new yaoi XD So here it is, LxLight Yaoi P.S This is when Light had no memory of being Kira.

* * *

Light was bored. They had been sitting at the metal desk in the uncomfortable metal chairs, for hours. This Kira case was dragging on. And they searched day and night and found nothing! It's not that Light didn't want to catch Kira, he wanted that more then anything right now. But with the case dragging on and on, he was getting bored. He wanted to go take a long shower to clear his head, but being chained to Ryuzaki he couldn't go no where. Yeah he could have said that he wanted a shower, but it's embarrassing having Ryuzaki right on the other side of the sliding glass door. So Light sighed and continued to look for something that would help in the Kira case but as usual, expected to find nothing.

L was popping one of his last strawberry's in his mouth when he noticed that for about the tenth time, he heard Light sigh. L had heard Light sigh before, but never this much. "Light-kun, what is wrong?" Light turned in his chair to look at Ryuzaki, he also shifted his eyes to see that, other then them, there was Light's father and Matsuda, left in the room. Light looked back to Ryuzaki and sighed again. "It's nothing Ryuzaki, don't worry about it." Light turned back around to look at the computer screen, filled with unhelpful information. Light could see from the corner of his eye that Ryuzaki was staring at him, and had put his thumb to his mouth like he always did when it seemed he was in thought.

L looked at Light, it was starting to bug him that he didn't know what was wrong with Light, he knew it wasn't nothing. "Light-kun, I know your lying to me." Light looked over to his nosy friend. _Why does he even care? __It's__ his fault I'm here anyway! _"It's nothing L, don't worry about it!" Light snapped his head around to look at the computer, he then realised he raised his voice and realised that he was meaner then he meant to be. He heard papers rustle and some other noises he couldn't put, so he guessed that Matsuda and his father heard him too. Light turned around to look at L and say he was sorry for yelling at him but didn't get a chance to because L stood up and began dragging Light along. "L what are you doing?" L didn't even react to Light's voice. L just continued to walk down the long hallway filled of doors that Light had no idea what was behind them. Light realised after about a minute that L was taking them to their bedroom. Light often got lost in these hallways, so he usually had Ryuzaki lead the way, which is why he didn't realise where he was at first. _Why would L be taking us to the bedroom, I mean I just yelled at him... _

Light and L had finally reached their destination. L opened the door and walked in, he grabbed Light's end of the chain and pulled him out of the doorway into the room. L didn't even bother to turn on the light in the room. L then locked the door.

Light was confused and kinda creeped out, chained to someone or not, usually when people get yelled at they get mad and ignore you but no, L takes you into a bedroom and starts to creep you out. "L... I'm sorry to have yelled at you, could you please tell me what your doing?" L was standing in front of Light but was looking off into space, or at least, that's what Light thought. "Light-kun will tell me whats wrong now." L didn't say it like a question but Light decided to answer anyway. If it made L explain what the hell he was doing, Light would tell him whats wrong. "It really was nothing Ryuzaki, I'm just a little bored, this case has been dragging on forever. I just need a break to do something fun." L put his thumb to his mouth. "Kira doesn't take breaks." Light sighed, he knew L would say that. "I know that Ryuzaki, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm bored." L then mumbled something to himself and walked towards Light, till the point he was too close for Light's liking.

"So Light-kun is bored." Once again, wasn't said like a question but Light nodded anyway. L leaned in a little closer, just inches from Light's nose. "I can help with that." Light had enough of this creepiness. "Ah L that's-" Light was cut off by sugary lips touching his. Light had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, butterflies maybe? L pulled away and looked into Light's eyes. He wasn't sure what to expect from Light.

Light licked his lips to taste what the detective's sugary lips left. He tried to make it seem like a casual lick, but failed. "So does Light-kun like what I have in mind?" Light's hormones were going nuts. He thought he liked girls, but here he was, with L, who had just kissed him, and he enjoyed it. Maybe he was gay, or maybe just bi-curious. Light realised that L as staring at him so he came up with his answer, found his voice and answered L's question. "I might be." L gave Light one of his creepy, but rare smiles.

L grabbed Light's shoulder and pushed him onto their bed. Light opened his eyes to see L hovering above him. L leaned in and began to kiss Light again but this time L was tracing is tongue along Light's bottom lip. Light came back down to earth and realised L was trying to get access, Light opend the gap to his mouth and let L have access. Light was starting to loose control. The feeling in his stomach became warm and before he knew it his member was standing to attention. Light grabbed onto L's hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. L felt Light's bulge on his leg and chuckled a bit. Did Light just hear L laugh? Light began to fight against L for dominance. Light was winning until L ran his hand over Light's bulge. Light broke the kiss instantly. "W-what do you think your doing?" L looked deep into Light's eyes. "Light-kun doesn't like?" L took his hand and slowly ran it over Light's bulge. Light threw his head back in ecstasy. Trying to find his voice he tried to answer L's question.

L was still rubbing Light's growing bulge, making it difficult for Light to find the words he wanted to say. "I... hmm L, s- ahh!" Light threw his head back again and his eyes began to roll in the back of his head. "Light-kun is speechless." Light was too busy to come up with a smart ass comment. L looked down and began to slowly unzip Light's pants. Light snapped out of his heavenly world and back away from L. L looked at Light with confusion. "What is wrong Light-kun?" Light was still trying to get rid of the feeling in his stomach, he was aching for L's touch. "I- we can't go that far." L sighed. "Light-kun, did you not say you were bored, and needed to do something fun?" "Well yeah, I mean, I did, but this is too far L, I mean, I don't even know if I'm gay..."

"Light-kun, I thought you agreed to experiment with me." Light thought back to their conversation before all the stuff that they had done. "I didn't agree to anything like that." Light looked confused, thought again, but knew he didn't agree to have sex with Ryuzaki. "Well then I apoligise." L stood up and began to walk toward the door, the chain began to move. "L wait!" L turned around to see Light looking at him. "I- never said, I wouldn't continue... I just needed a second..." L gave Light another rare smile and walked back to the bed that a very eager teen sat on.

L pushed Light down on the bed again. L pressed his lips to Light's and instantly got access. Their fight for dominance began again, except this time L was winning. Light didn't wanna loose to L, he had lost last time because L cheated. Maybe Light could just... Light moved his hand from L's hair down to L's growing bulge. L broke the kiss and arched his back. _I never knew Light-kun's touch was so amazing. _L thought. Light was still rubbing L's bulge and L was still arching his back. Light was nervous to have sex with L. So with shaking hands he moved his hand away from L's bulge and grabbed the edge of L's shirt, but L grabbed Light's hands to stop him. Light was confused, he was willing to experiment with L, but now he wasn't? L reached into his pocket and pulled out a little silver key. He unlocked the chain on both his own and Light's wrist. The metal crashed to the floor and seemed to echo with the sound of their breathing.

L sat back down and waited for Light to pick up where he left off. Light reached, again, with shaking hands to the edge of L's shirt. He began to lift it up over his arms, and then threw it somewhere to be forgotten. L then looked from his chest to Light's and reached for the first button on his shirt and then basically ripped the rest off it one pull. L threw Light's shirt in a corner, also to be forgotten. L was getting was too aroused, he had to get the "experiment" done, and now. L reached for Light's pants and ripped them, and boxers off in one pull, Light helped kick off the remaining clothes. Light was starting to get really turned on by how L was reacting to Light's naked body. Light was already standing to attention, and was eager as ever to have sex. Light was still a virgin, but the thought of loosing his virginity to L didn't sound that bad to him.

Light reached towards L and gripped the cloth that clung to his lower half, he slowly pulled them down, along with his boxers, and saw that L too, was standing to attention. L kicked off the cloth that remain on his body. L moved with quick movement and found Light's lips. L and Light kissed passionatly and nicely. The longer they kissed the hotter it got. Light was beginning to think he couldn't take much more when L broke the kiss and walked over to his discarded jeans. L reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube. He walked back over to the bed and sat on his knees. Light was watching L, as he opened the tube and squirted a large amount of lube onto the palm of his hand.

L took his hand and began pumping himself to cover himself in lube. L could just barly see though the slits in his eys, but he could see Light wimpering, L was going to make Light beg. Light was watching L pump himself, and began to get mad. _He should be doing that to me dammit_. L was starting to loose himself when Light's voice intruded his thoughts. "L..." L stopped and looked at Light. "Yes Light-kun?" Light was embarrassed to ask, and was not going to beg. "You know what I want L..." L tilted his head to the side. "No I don't Light-kun, you must tell me what you want." Light clued in, L wanted to hear Light beg. He refused. "I wont beg L." L said nothing, he just looked down to his hardened member and began pumping himself again.

Light was watching L pump himself and couldn't take it much longer. It had only been about a minute, but it felt like hours to Light. "Fine! L please..." "Please what Light-kun?" "L I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SENSELESS!" L didn't need to be asked twice. L moved toward Light and moved Light's legs so they hooked onto his shoulders. L moved so his member was in position with Light's entrance. "Light-kun... This will hurt a bit." Before Light could respond he felt something pushing at his entrance. L slowly slid himself into Light, but the deeper he got the more pain Light felt. L was about half way in when Light couldn't take it. "Wait!" L couldn't stand to stay still, if Light wasn't so damn tight it wouldn't hurt so much. Light knew that L needed to be all the way in for him to get used to the feeling, and size, but Light felt like someone was ripping him apart from the inside.

L couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be fully in for Light to get used to it. L began to move again, L was watching Light's face. L was all the way in, but Light looked like he was gonna cry. "Light-kun... you... ok?" Light nodded but kept his eyes shut tight. L began moving at a very slow pace, trying not to hurt Light. L pulled all the way out and pushed back in, he wanted to end the pain for Light and find the bundle of nerves that would make him scream his name. L pulled out once more and pushed in with a large thrust. "Ahhh L!" _Ha... Found it._ Light threw his head back and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He flung his hands up and looked for something to grab onto. He found L's hair and tugged on his hair with each thrust. L was in too much pleasure to focus on the pain Light was causing to his head.

Light was in heaven, he never thought sex with L, well anyone really, could have this affect on him. Just as Light felt he was going to explode there came a knock to the door. L and Light both froze. The room was filled with the sound of their breathing. "Light, are you ok?" Light's father's voice mixed with the sound of their breathing. Light was having problems coming up with words to say to his father. Light tugged on L's hair a bit, trying to get him to finish. L shook his head, as much as he'd love to finish their "experiment" the bed would be too loud, and soon so would they. L was still fully inside Light, he didn't dare move. "Light?" Light had no idea what to say to his father. "Light-kun is in the shower Yagami-kun, can I take a message?" Light had to try not to laugh, here they are in the middle of sex and hes talking calmly to Light's father, who is just outside the door, asking to take a message. Light moved his hips a bit and almost moaned. But L wasn't so lucky. "Mmm Lig-" Light moved quickly and managed to stop L from finishing his sentence. "Ah no, I just wanted to tell him that his sister's birthday is tomorrow, and I want him to be home..." "Ok Yagami-kun, I will tell him." "Ah thanks..." Light and L listened carefully until the footsteps were gone. L didn't even hesitate. He began thrusting at a fast pace and came inside Light without warning. Light came soon after all over L, himself, and the bed, screaming L's name in the process.

L layed back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Light looked at L and decided that he was just too cute. Light layed down on L's left side and cuddled up beside him. L moved so his arm was around Light. "Is... Light-kun still bored?" Light laughed. "Not anymore, maybe I should be bored more often." He smiled and closed his eyes, he heard L chuckle a bit and thought his laugh was cute. "L..." Light could feel L rustle beside him. "Yes Light-kun?" Light moved in even closer to L. "I think I love you." L didn't even seem to react. Light was afraid that this would happen, but he felt better when he heard L clear his throat. "Me too Light." With that Light was happy and drifted off into a deep sleep in his lovers arms. What started as a way to end boredom, that turned into an experiment, that deepened into love, and will end in hate, pain, loss, and death.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well what you think? I was bored so I figured Light could be bored too :P Good? Bad? Tell me XD This is my second yaoi ever :P


End file.
